The Yusus Tavoli Show (Sweet Sow)
"The Studio of the Vívíví Sauce" is the fourth and last episode of the second series of Sweet Sow, and the eighth overall. Recap After winning a decillion dollars at a beauty pageant, Mummy Pig and her daughter Peppa visit Spilled, Krockia, and spend all their cash to stay at the Vívíví. They have a good time until they are captured by Anwale Looges and are forced to recreate "Not Love" by Eric Cartman. Script (The episode starts with the scene of the Vívíví from "The Hitchhiker Who Came to Dinner," except it is longer.) Voice: Vívíví. (Mummy Pig and Peppa walk into the building, but they meet a guard who works there.) Guard: (in Krockian) Please do not bring any children, as they are banned from here. Mummy Pig: You’re kidding. Guard: Nei. Mummy Pig: I am Barney the Dinosaur in disguise and you’re Elmo. Right? Guard: Letze. (The guard morphs into the floating head of John Wayne Gacy.) Dan: Can you please be quiet. I’m trying to watch Franny's Feet. Peppa: (offscreen; in Daddy Pig's voice) Shut the fuck up. You’re a creepy pedo. Dan: WAAH! (disappears) Guard: Prepare to d- (Lightning strikes on the guard, and Marvey flies down.) Marvey: Marvey Harvey, Harvey Marvey. My dear children... Hitchhiker: I am not your child. Marvey: Son, you shall sleep. Dan: I love my feet. Marvey: Sleep. Dan: I can’t. Marvey: Ignacio... Dan: Seriously? (Dan gets frozen into ice.) Peppa: Mummy, I just found out that there’s going to be a Sweet Sow spin-off. Robert Raccoon: (offscreen) Me? Howdy: Of course. Robert Raccoon: (offscreen) Proof? (Howdy responds by having his head morphed into Anita Sarkeesian.) Anita Sarkeesian's Head: (floating away) ...or suicide. It is considered illiterate. Mummy Pig: Nonce. Peppa: Who is that Anwale guy anyway? Mummy Pig: He's an extraterrestrial human being who- Voice: Sweet Sow has been banned in the Island of Soda. Toby: I AM NOT A FUCKING MONKEY! NOW STOP CALLING ME A MONKEY! Marvey: (talking to Toby) Ignacio, my dearest son... (For some reason, Toby can no longer speak.) Voice: Who is this? Marvey: What? Voice: Rolf Harris is Toby’s waifu. Marvey: Oh no. My dearest Ignacio has escaped the means of reality, and has become surreal. Hitchhiker: I want a major role in this episode, unlike the previous two. Marvey: (to the hitchhiker) Come to me. Hitchhiker: No thanks! Marvey: Come. Anwale Looges: Is Mummy Pig here? Mummy Pig: Of course. What do you want? Anwale Looges: Please recreate Not Love by Eric Cartman or else... Mummy Pig: (says something that sounds like either "Bullshit!" or "Bullfuck!") Anwale Looges: Alright. If you wanna get captured by me. Mummy Pig: Oh, hell naw! Peppa: You have to capture me, if you want to capture mummy. Anwale Looges: You too, Peppa. Peppa: Capture Dan Schneider instead. He deserves it. Anwale Looges: Nope. Just you and your mother. Hitchhiker: Capture me! Anwale Looges: Sure. (Dan Schneider, who is now unfrozen, appears.) Dan: Please capture me, too! Anwale Looges: Yes, Dan. That's enough people for now. Marvey: Ignacio, you shall hearsay me the name of the record player. Voice: I'm afraid I have some bad news, Marvey. (pause) He's dead. (Marvey gets on his knees.) Marvey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Peppa: Who? Hitchhiker: He’s dead, Jim. Peppa: My name's not Jim, dumbass! Hitchhiker: Sorry. I’m extremely drunk. Mummy Pig: Who died? Marvey: Ignacio, my dearest son and helper. He was in a state of surrealism, and he ended up meeting death. Forever will he be inside of my (burps). Dan: Hey buddy, when are we gonna get captured? Anwale Looges: (in Toby's voice) Yup, but it's a little bit broken. Dan: Please do it, anywa- (Dan is frozen again.) Marvey: (talking to Anwale) Ignacio! I missed you. Anwale Looges: (in Toby's voice) Sorry I was busy. Yup, I have girlfriend. Marvey: You must freeze all of your servants, to make the capturing more appealing for them. Anwale Looges: (in Toby's voice) You are furry, right? Marvey: Words of wisdom, though freeze Peppa and her mother. Anwale Looges: (in Toby's voice) uh... no Marvey: Please give us Dan Schneider's feet. (Anwale burps, causing Toby's spirit to fly out of him.) Anwale Looges: Excuse me Marvey, but what were you talking about? Marvey: Give us Dan Schneider’s gigantic feet. Anwale Looges: How though? Marvey: Victorious. Anwale Looges: Hmm... (We see an x-ray view of Anwale's head, and his brain expands to an unusually large size.) Anwale Looges: Alright, I'll try. Marvey: Love Dan Schneider’s Feet or you shall- Anwale Looges: I don't have a foot fetish, Marvey. I don't. Marvey: Do it, or- Toby: Sorry I was busy D: Voice: Okay, I lied. He's actually alive. Toby Dan Schneider is a fucking monkey! Marvey: Sleep, Ignacio. Toby: Is he a monkey? Answer me. Marvey: Sleep, and you shall fall into your true spirit. Toby: Am I a monkey? Marvey: Sleep. Toby: Ee-ay. (falls on the ground and starts sleeping) Marvey: There, there, my son. (A music video, "She's Mine" by Reale Accademia, starts to float behind Marvey.) Marvey: Lights, please. (The music video disappears. Everything goes pitch black, and a light shines on Marvey.) Category:Sweet Sow episodes Category:Fanon